


imagine me and you (and you)

by queenssaviour



Series: Swan Queen Week (Summer 2016) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anti CS, Arguments, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Hook is mentioned but Regina probably turns him into a Rattata after the fic lbr, Insecurities, Internalized Homophobia, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pokemon References, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Humor, Split Queen, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Threesome - F/F/F, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssaviour/pseuds/queenssaviour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she can fully register what’s happening, she’s missing the warmth of the Queen’s mouth against her folds. Regina smirks at her again as she pulls her up onto her knees and then starts pushing her down to sit, and <i>oh</i>. She’s met with the Queen’s mouth again, but now she’s sitting on her face while Regina’s looking at the two of them with a content smile on her lips. If this isn’t the weirdest shit that’s ever happened to her, she doesn’t know what is.</p><p>Granted, a lot of weird shit has happened to her, but right now she feels like this just might take the cake.</p><p>“Some queening for the queen,” Regina explains as she flashes her a mischievous smirk, and Emma simply cannot believe this is actually happening to her.</p><p> </p><p>[The Evil Queen pays Emma a visit, which leads to confessions, soul-searching, and an (un)expected threesome.<br/>Written for Swan Queen Week, Day 7: Physical Intimacy (also, Day 1: Confessions & Day 3: Insecurities & Day 8: Coming Out)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagine me and you (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> [Regina's voice] Sorry I'm late. This was written for SQW Day 7, but I felt like I needed to change some things, so I'm posting it only now!
> 
> Anyway, this fic includes some sex between the Evil Queen and Regina, so if you think that's gross or whatever, this fic isn't for you. (Emma will be there for the whole time, though.)
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome beta, Tris, who's been helping me out SO much during this Swan Queen Week. I can't thank you enough! Also, thanks to Ida for coming up with a title & thanks to Mari for helping me out in general.

Emma Swan has experienced a lot. She's fought dragons, traveled back in time, and seen people turn into flying monkeys. She knows magic. She's been the Dark One. Her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. There shouldn't be that many things that faze her anymore, yet when she is met with the sight of Regina Mills in her Evil Queen gear in her kitchen, she's certainly surprised.

"Emma. Hello," Regina greets her and flashes her a wide smile.

"Whoa…"

She knows Regina well enough to be able to tell that this isn't _her_ Regina. She's faced with the Evil Queen version of Regina, leaning on her kitchen counter and biting into a red apple. The irony doesn't escape her.

"Want a taste?" the Queen asks after swallowing and flashes her another smile. She keeps leaning on the counter, completely unperturbed by Emma's arrival.

Emma doesn't understand what's happening. She saw Regina destroy the Evil half of herself. She was there. How on Earth did the Queen survive?

"What are you doing here? _How_ are you even here? I saw…. Regina crush your heart…" Emma thinks out loud, ignoring the question about the apple. The smartest move for her would be to run or magic herself out or… call Regina, really, but she can only stand still and become engrossed by the Queen smirking at her.

"All magic comes with a price," the Queen answers, her voice low. "Did you really think Regina could just live free without me after everything she did? What I… _we_ did? No. I'm here to stay just as long as Regina is, whether you like it or not." She pauses and takes another bite of the apple. "To be fair, I think you might like it."

Emma isn't sure if that's the right reason, but she's honestly come to the conclusion that magic doesn't follow rules half the time anyway, so she just moves on to Regina's next remark. "Like what?"

"How things are now," the Queen purrs as she moves closer to Emma, the apple still in her hand. Emma knows she should be making some sort of an escape plan, but she finds herself oddly fascinated by the Queen instead. She knows she shouldn't be. This is like her time travel to the Enchanted Forest all over again. "You don't have to worry about Regina now… She's all weak. Good. You can play happy family and… braid each other's hair now while you watch chick flicks."

Emma is about to mention that she's neither braided Regina's hair nor watched chick flicks with her (although she wouldn't be opposed to the idea), but she realizes that's not the main point here.

"But then again, I know the darkness tempts you too," the Queen continues, her dark eyes flickering from Emma's eyes to her mouth, down to her chest, and then back up to her eyes again. "And for some reason, you have always seemed to understand me and, absurdly enough, trusted me. You _liked_ Regina despite the the fact that the Evil Queen was always a part of her too."

Emma is about to argue and tell the Queen that she likes who Regina has become; Regina fought the evil inside her so hard and became a better person who could redeem herself and love again and be a mother to Henry. And that's true and Emma admires her for that, of course. But there's a part of her that is also enticed by the Queen. Maybe it's partly because she's a part of Regina too, so Emma can't even disagree with her.

"You seem to have liked me and understood me - all of me- like no one else has." There's a flicker of some deeper emotion on the Queen's face before she returns back to her smirking self and approaches Emma so that there's almost no personal space left between them. "But we can talk about that some other time. I think we should call Regina and see what she thinks."

Before the Queen can even finish her sentence, she's opening her palm and Emma can feel her phone disappear from her pocket before it repears in the Queen's hand.

"Would you like to call her?" the Queen asks her, all too amused as she offers her the device. Emma fights the urge to roll her eyes (this is hardly the time for that) as she takes the phone and selects Regina's number in the speed dial.

"Emma? Is everything okay?" She can hear Regina's worried voice at the other end of the line before she even has a chance to explain what's happening.

"Remember when you crushed the... other you's heart?" she asks. The line is quiet, but she assumes Regina's still listening. "Didn't exactly work out as you thought."

"What do you mean?"

"She's here. At my place. She'd like to talk with you, apparently."

The line goes completely quiet, and the next thing she knows, there's a cloud of purple magic in the middle of the room. As the smoke dissipates, it reveals a very worried-looking Regina. The woman looks like she's been about to go to bed, wearing nothing but a short indigo nightgown and her face scrubbed clean from makeup.

"Emma, are you alright?" she asks before turning her gaze to her other self.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Regina nods as she keeps her eyes on the Queen. "How did you even survive?"

"All magic comes with a price," the Queen says as she takes another bite of the apple.

"Don't quote Rumpelstiltskin. It doesn't suit us," Regina responds, annoyed.

"Very well…" The Queen shrugs. "The important question is why the pirate survived. How is he still alive when no one else could be brought back from the dead? How does that make sense?"

"That is the million dollar question," Regina agrees.

"Hey!" Emma retorts. It seems that Regina's dislike for Killian is prominent no matter if she's the Evil Queen or not.

"I contemplated on taking a detour and ripping his heart out before coming here, but I decided I didn't want to necessarily complicate things between us just now… Although I honestly don't understand what you see in him, Emma. The world is full of more or less questionably redeemed dark-browed villains pining for you. Why not choose one with more class and better personal hygiene?" The Queen smirks before sitting down and crossing her legs under her skirt.

Emma's mouth is left hanging open, and she's not the only one. When she turns to look at Regina, she can see the other woman's expression change from surprise to fury.

"Stop talking _right now._ This isn't any of your business," Regina grits through her teeth. She's trying to flash her best politician smile, but this time she fails miserably, her expression full of fear.

"Would you rather like me to take care of some other business that would better suit me?" the Queen asks innocently. "Chase Snow White or crush the pirate's heart?"

"No," Regina sighs in exasperation.

"Perfect. So, let's talk about you. You have everything right in front of you." The Queen stops for a moment at Regina's angry expression. "Well, apart from your rather recent loss. It's rather impressive you didn't go back to me. Impressive, although rather rude..."

"Your point?" asks Regina before crossing her arms and raising her brow.

Emma can't look away as the two versions of the woman keep mimicking each other's annoyed expressions. The Queen crosses her legs again as she quirks an eyebrow, whereas Regina keeps her arms folded, her eyes locked with the Queen's.

"My point is that you truly have had much more than I ever did for quite some time. Everything I ever wanted but could never reach. You stopped being me and became… you, and, well..." The Queen raises her brow and looks away. "Figures you wanted to get rid of me even though all I did was protect you and get you this far."

"Get me this far?" Regina sputters. "You, no, _we,_ murdered people and lived for vegnance!"

"Yes, I've seen we don't really do that anymore," the Queen states as she forces a smile. "Too bad, really, since there are one or two people I'd like to take care of right now. Inflict eternal misery and all that."

"Who?" Emma finds herself asking. She can see both Reginas' eyes turn to her and she gulps nervously. "Me?"

Regina's eyes soften as she whispers, "Emma, of course not," while the Queen mutters, "Don't be absurd. I was mostly talking about your joke of a boyfriend. Maybe your mother. Although I admit it's unlikely Snow White and I actually end up destroying each other. Our journey has been so long. It's been more talk and collateral damage than actually trying to cause her direct harm."

Regina looks impressed. "Looks like she's learned something from the whole redemption process. I never guessed the serum would work this way."

"Don't expect too much, Regina, "the Queen huffs. "I won't participate in family dinner at Granny's. That's something _you_ have to deal with."

"I think I'll survive," Regina says. Emma can tell she tries to appear annoyed, but there's actually light in her eyes at the mention of family, and Emma's heart just kind of melts.

Her relief is short-lived, though, because the Queen has other topics to discuss.

"Honestly, Emma. Why are you with Captain Guyliner anyway?"

"Excuse me?" She knows Regina has never been fond of Killian, the Evil Queen probably even less, but she's surprised by the bluntness of the question. She doesn't understand why the Queen cares about her love life in the first place.

"He… loves me… And he's good with Henry…." she starts uncertainly before the Queen cuts her short.

"That's highly debatable, and I'm pretty sure Henry doesn't even like him all that much. He tolerates Hook for your happiness' sake," the Queen asserts matter-of-factly. "Guess who's good with Henry and loves both of you, though? His other mother." The Queen nods towards her other self with a smirk on her lips.

Regina raises her hands in exasperation. "What did I say about talking about this less than five minutes ago?"

"What are you saying?" Emma asks, completely ignoring Regina's remark as her attention focuses on the Queen. She feels like there's some sort of inside joke she doesn't understand - as if the two Reginas expect her to know something she's completely clueless on.

"I'm saying that Regina here," the Queen starts as she waves her free hand into Regina's direction.

"Don't!"

"Is in love with you," she finishes, a self-satisfied smile on her lips before she takes another bite of the apple. "I think I am too, which makes me want to kill the pirate."

Regina groans somewhere in the background, but Emma barely notices. The Queen is being absurd, isn't she?

"First, he comes back from the dead even though no one else including Robin can," the Queen continues. "Then, he has you even after the way he has treated you. Honestly, the only thing keeping me here and not killing him is the fact that I know ripping his heart out wouldn't be very nice towards you, or good for our friendship… Although you wouldn't have to know that, of course. I could just do the dirty work for Regina here anonymously..."

Emma is speechless. This must be one of the Queen's tricks. Regina would never feel that way about her. There's no way. They're friends, sure, best friends even, but why and how Regina would've fallen for her is completely incomprehensible. It has to be a trick. A very insensitive one, but she's talking to the Evil Queen, after all.

"Please don't say things like that," is all she can respond. She can't bear to look at Regina. She suddenly feels too vulnerable.

"Why?" the Queen asks, her eyes gleaming as if she's hunting for prey. She seems to be enjoying the situation way too much, considering the fact that Emma feels like she's about to break apart.

"I don't like to be played like that, so please just stop," she says. She really can't look at Regina. She considers storming out of the house, but she figures there's a chance the Queen would just summon her back, so she storms out of the kitchen instead and slouches down on her living room couch.

She's felt unloved a good part of her life. Foster parents, friends who weren't really her friends, Neal never showing up and her ending up locked up in jail. Now that she's found a family that says they love her, she still suspects they wouldn't if something bad happened again. That her parents' love isn't unconditional, and that she'll never be enough. That her brother will always be more important than she is to them. A fresh chance to raise a child and do something right.

Then, there's the disappointment in Henry's eyes from when she was the Dark One she'll never completely get over and Killian telling her she'll always be an orphan who destroys her own happiness. The fact that the Queen is now telling her Regina's in love with her is just too much. She can't handle someone giving her hope and then just taking everything away. It's not fair, and she doesn't want to deal with any of it. Moreover, it just makes her think of some forbidden feelings she has spent a long time denying and has no desire to reveal or fully admit now. Or ever, really.

She must look so heartbroken that Regina feels sorry for her, because the brunette's slowly approaching the couch, completely dismissing her evil self as she sits down and hesitantly takes one of Emma's hands in hers. "Emma, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Emma finally raises her gaze to fully look at Regina. She's met with an scared, apologetic face, and she doesn't know what to make of it.

"Yeah, sure," she stammers, even though she knows Regina can tell she's not being honest. "I'm great."

Regina looks at her with so much worry in her eyes Emma feels guilty for reacting this way. The woman turns to the Queen again. "Why did you have to do that? Don't you have any idea how to be discreet?"

"Has being discreet ever really gotten us anywhere?" the Queen almost mocks. Regina stays quiet. "I thought so."

Regina exhales slowly before turning back to her. "I'm sorry. You can just ignore what you heard."

"Yeah," she replies, holding back tears. Why is she reacting so strongly to this? This is ridiculous. "It's crazy, right?"

Regina stays quiet for a while, and for once, the Queen follows her example. After a while, Regina almost whispers, "No."

"Wait." She's confused. "What?"

Regina sighs as she seems to contemplate what she's about to say. "No, it's not crazy. She was truthful about what I feel for you, but you can ignore it if you so wish. I wouldn't want to make your life any harder than I already have, and I'm sorry it came up this way."

Emma tries to find some sort of reason why Regina would be insincere about this, but she can tell the woman is telling the truth. Suddenly, she finds it hard to breathe. Regina is looking at her with so much emotion in her eyes, her expression very similar to what it was when they were in Neal's old apartment in New York, and this just means so many things, and she honestly doesn't know how to deal with any of it.

She's always felt a pull to Regina she hasn't been able to explain. During the past few years, Regina has become her friend, and the pull has become different, too; her earlier urge to challenge Regina has become working in sync and creating a strong bond. The two of them have reached a deep level of understanding Emma has never experienced with anyone else, and being mothers of the same son, she's always felt connected to Regina and enthralled by how amazing she is as a mother. She cares for Regina deeply. She's become Emma's best friend.

Somewhere deep down Emma knows there has been something else there too, at least from her part. The overwhelming feeling of how she feels complete and right when they're doing magic together. How Regina understands her like no-one else; how she doesn't feel so different from everyone when Regina is around; how they're both special. How Regina's close proximity makes her both nervous and yet for some unexplainable reason she craves it more every day. And what she finds hard to admit even to herself: how she's dreamed of kissing Regina so many times that she's lost count and how she's woken up sweaty and breathing hard from R-rated dreams that always feature Regina and _never_ her boyfriend.

Now it seems like these feelings aren't one-sided anymore, and that terrifies her.

"Emma." Regina's voice pulls her from her thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

Regina looks so worried, so sad, and Emma can't bear to see her this way. She still can't say what she's actually thinking either, so she feels incredibly trapped, by her own feelings and by other people's expectations. She has a boyfriend who… traded his ship for her and tells her he loves her, and shouldn't she just go with that? They all literally went to Hell for Killian. What would everyone think if she actually acted on what she felt for Regina, what she's felt for her for God knows how long?

She just wants to run.

"I think I need a drink," she replies as she gets up, but can't make her way to her liquor cabinet before the Queen is already standing and offering her a drink. She eyes it suspiciously until the Queen rolls her eyes and takes a sip of the drink herself first.

"No poison, no sleeping curse. Just good old scotch," the Queen explains to her before handing Emma the drink. She accepts it and downs it all at once.

"Emma," she hears Regina say from the couch. "Are you alright?"

"No," she responds as she sits back down right next to Regina.

Both Reginas stay quiet for a while. The Queen sits down on the other side of Emma, which doesn't exactly make her feel any more relaxed. The woman inches a bit closer to her, her face and torso turned in such a way that Emma can feel her breathing on her skin and smell her perfume. She knows the Queen's only teasing her and taking what they've been playing with further now that the more responsible version of Regina is not able to stop her, but that does nothing to calm Emma down; her breaths come out as shallow pants, the thought of what could technically happen after Regina's confession never leaving her mind.

"Don't do that," Regina disciplines herself. "Can't you see she's uncomfortable?"

The Queen raises her eyebrows in disbelief, but eventually pulls away and leans on the back of the couch, her arms crossed. "I find that hard to believe after seeing the way she's been looking at us for years now," she mutters.

"I haven't…!" she starts.

"Emma, since we're talking about this, I might as well say what I think…" Regina starts tentatively. " I don't really think my feelings have been completely one-sided here, but I'd rather just have you realize it yourself. I don't want to push you or make your life more difficult when you deserve so much better than me," Regina says, her voice strained as she looks at Emma wistfully. "And it's clear that whatever feelings you may or may not have somewhere deep down, you aren't ready for them."

Emma stares at Regina her mouth open. "But, I don't even feel that way about women," she tries, even though she knows she's lying.

She's never admitted she likes women. Not out loud, anyway. She was raised in a heteronormative environment, and the way children from sexual and gender minorities were treated both in school and in the foster system didn't exactly make her want to come out and explore herself. She always repressed her feelings, and now that she has family, she can't help but wonder if they'd be upset if she fell in love with a woman. Even though she knows they didn't want to, her parents (as well as several foster parents) abandoned her once already, so there's a part of her that thinks they'd do it again if she came clean about her sexuality.

Still, as much as she wants to just live her life with her newfound family, she's been dancing around her forbidden attraction towards Regina for too long. She's been able to brush it off because she's told herself nothing could ever happen, but now that Regina is saying all these things, she feels like she needs to reconsider everything. There's only so long one can pretend to be something they're not.

"I don't expect anything, Emma. I just want you to be honest to yourself, and I really hope we can still be friends even though this evil idiot is making it very hard," Regina says, her voice incredibly soft and caring. Then she turns to the Queen. "Why are you even still here?"

"I'm either here or killing the handless wonder. You pick," the Queen replies, her tone almost bored. "I have to find that happy ending somewhere."

Emma feels overwhelmed. The information she has had to digest in the last fifteen minutes is too much, and she's surrounded by two Reginas, unable to think straight. She really just wants to try it, just wants to know how it would be to breach the line of something more than friendship with Regina, to see how it would feel to be with a woman of her choice - the woman who's been in the center of her thoughts ever since she came to Storybrooke - instead of someone she's expected to be with.

"Regina," she says, her voice hoarse. She can't look at her in the eye, so she ends up staring at the hands in Regina's lap instead. "Can I - we - try something?" She doesn't want to give Regina the wrong idea. She knows it's wrong to ask this of Regina now that she knows the other woman has feelings for her, but at least Regina won't be disgusted by her proposal, which is all she needs at this point. She needs to know. She needs to be sure. "Just as friends."

When she finally raises her gaze to meet Regina's, she can see dark eyes full of worry. Still, an uncertain yet encouraging smile appears on Regina's lips when she answers, "Of course."

Emma takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before moving closer to the other woman. She looks at her in the eye once more before completely closing the distance between them and brushing her lips lightly against Regina's.

Regina's lips are soft, and they feel heavenly against hers. Emma remembers all the kisses she's had in the past and suddenly feels like she's actually breathing for the first time; Regina's lips feel so right on hers and she doesn't want to stop, one small kiss unable to satiate the hunger she's feeling.

Somehow, she ends up deepening the kiss, her lips pressing against Regina's with more force as her hand comes to rest on the other woman's neck. Lips part and a content sigh is muffled by the kiss, and she's not sure if it belongs to her or Regina, but that doesn't really matter. All that matters is that she feels like she doesn't want to kiss anyone else ever again when she has the chance to be kissing Regina.

"I'm so glad we're such good friends," the Queen quips amusedly from her other side, which makes Emma jump as if she's been burnt by the kiss.

"Oh, my God," she says. She's breathing heavily and she can feel her face redden more every second, realization dawning to her. She kissed Regina. Actually kissed her. This isn't just one of her nightly dreams, or even a daydream, but something that actually happened from her initiation. And what's more horrible…

She _loved every second of it._ Even now, her gaze falls on Regina's lips and she thinks how much she just wants to kiss her all over again and how good it felt. It's as if she's feeling a magnetic pull towards Regina, and now that she knows how _right_ kissing her feels, that's all she can think about.

She realizes how big a lie she's been living when she's suppressed her feelings towards Regina. She also realizes how hard this will make everything, no matter how she decides to proceed. If she keeps this as a small experiment between friends and lets it go and goes back to Killian, she'll always know what's she's missing and how attraction can feel like. How it feels like with Regina.

If she were to break things off with Killian (the thought makes her both relieved and scared), she would face not only his wrath but also disappointment from everyone else (save Regina). They all went to Hell for him, and her parents are so glad she's found love. True Love, her mother says, although deep down Emma knows that's not the case. Revealing that she's in love ( _in love?_ ) with a woman when she's spent so many years of her life denying even the possibility of that ever happening feels too overwhelming. She can't do this when she's so desperate to keep her parents happy and afraid their love isn't unconditional.

But then again, she can't keep pretending anymore, can she? Not when she's more certain about her feelings than ever before. Not when she has what she has always secretly craved for right in front of her -

"Emma?" Regina says cautiously, pulling Emma from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"No," she answers truthfully. She doesn't want to deal with any of this, but the Queen's arrival and Regina's confession have opened a can of worms she doesn't know how to close. She really just wants to run, but she also really just wants to stay here behind locked doors and never leave to face the world. She just wants to forget her duties for a second and do what she wants and just be herself and _feel._

"If you want me to get rid of the pirate, just say the word," the Queen's smug voice says close behind her.

"Why won't you just shut up for two seconds?" Emma asks as she turns to face her instead of the other Regina.

"Make me, Miss Swan," the Queen challenges her and cocks her head.

Against all her better judgement, Emma does just that. She closes the short distance between them, her lips finding the Queen's. It's kind of like kissing Regina, but it's still not quite the same. Where her kiss with Regina had been tentative and full of emotion, this kiss is more firm and Emma's caution has been completely thrown to the wind. The Queen responds to the kiss with an equal amount of passion, tugging at Emma's lower lip while her hands tangle into her hair and pull it slightly.

They continue kissing like that for a while. Emma is unsure what to do with her hands, simultaneously wanting to touch the Queen everywhere and too afraid to take this any further. She knows that the sensible choice would be to stop, to pull away and just leave, but her body doesn't seem to respond to her brain's advice.

The Queen brings her hand to Emma's knee, eventually moving it to Emma's inner thigh and dragging her fingers painfully slowly towards the apex of Emma's legs. Emma can feel herself starting to get wet just from kissing and the thought of the Queen's hand between her legs. She pulls away from the kiss with a groan.

"Oh, my God."

"I go by 'Your Majesty,' but thank you," the Queen responds.

"Uh-hmm," she only manages to respond, too aroused and confused to laugh at the joke.

"Emma," the Regina on her other side says, finally speaking after having observed the whole scene. "How are you feeling?"

When Emma turns to look at Regina, she looks so worried, her dark brow scrunched and her lips a tight line. Emma brings her hand to Regina's and squeezes it.

"I'm… not okay, but… Could we just pretend I am? I'd just want to forget about the world for a second and spend tonight with you," she confesses. She finds looking Regina in the eye while posing her question incredibly difficult, but she manages to do it anyway.

Regina sighs and stays quiet for a while. Emma's almost certain she's about to refuse, but then she nods and says, "If that's what you want."

"Yes," Emma replies as she laces their fingers. She brings her lips to Regina's again, and the kiss is soft and tentative, much softer than the one with the Queen.

The Queen keeps stroking her thigh as Regina deepens the kiss, and Emma shifts and opens her legs wider without thinking. When a hand finally cups her through her jeans firmly and starts massaging her, she can't help but moan into the kiss. The Queen's hand feels so good, and she tries to restrain herself for a moment and keep still before following her instinct and slightly bucking her hips to gain more friction.

"Emma," Regina says between kisses. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yeah," she answers, slightly out of breath. She hasn't been more sure of anything she's wanted for a while. She's can't remember when she's last given herself the chance to just _feel_ and do what _she_ wants. If they're gonna pretend she's okay and she can choose for herself tonight, then this is definitely what she wants to do. It's overwhelming and scary, but Emma still latches her lips on Regina's before she can feel magic surround her and take her to a new location.

"I hope you don't mind I decided to invade your bedroom," the Queen says after they are all safely on Emma's bed. "As much fun as the couch could've been, it's kind of small for three people, and I'm a queen and a little more refined."

Regina scoffs. "Clearly."

"Excuse me?" the Queen replies, her expression almost shocked. Her hand is still between Emma's legs and she keeps stroking her without paying much attention to it.

"Nothing. But believe me, you and I, we're not done. I can't have you wreaking havoc in Storybrooke. But we'll pretend, for tonight. For Emma."

"Fine. For Emma," the Queen agrees and rolls her eyes before turning back to Emma, her face more serious. "So, where were we?"

"Uhm," is all Emma can answer, because her brain is about to short-circuit from the Queen finally pulling the zipper of her pants down and palming her through her damp underwear.

"Oh," the Queen whispers, her eyes glued to where her hand is. "I think someone's enjoying herself quite a lot, and we haven't even gotten started."

 _Oh._ Emma realizes how wet she must be already. She doesn't have time to come up with a witty comeback before the Queen's dress disappears and she's left in black lingerie. The other woman soon pulls her hand out of Emma's pants and brings her hand to her lips, sucking the moisture off her fingers.

"So, you two want to undress by any chance, or do I have to do everything by myself?" she asks before straddling Emma.

"Please," Regina says. "You act like you like to be in charge, but I know how you like it."

Emma can feel her arousal grow at Regina's words while the Queen looks shocked. "That's classified information! You can't just go telling people that."

"Pot... kettle," Regina states as she rolls her eyes at herself. "Besides, this is Emma."

Emma finally regains her capability to move, so she flips them over and straddles the Queen who's now lying on her back. The Queen's smirks, her chest heaving as she grips Emma's arms and looks at her with insatiable hunger in her eyes. Emma has seen the look before, but she was never quite sure what it meant. Now that the Queen is nearly naked underneath her, she can't really misinterpret the situation anymore.

She dives in, kissing the Queen on the mouth first before moving to her jaw and neck. She peppers hot, open-mouthed kisses on the Queen's warm skin, pressing her lips everywhere before pulling the Queen's earlobe into her mouth. The Queen's content sighs urge her on, and she soon feels confident enough to lower herself from all fours and grind her pelvis lightly on the Queen's stomach.

"Miss Swan!" the Queen scolds her playfully, although it's clear from her ragged breath that she's enjoying herself thoroughly.

"My Majesty," Emma replies before moving down to kiss the Queen's collarbone.

"Your Majesty?" the Queen asks, and Emma can practically see her raise her eyebrow without looking. Emma nibs at the olive skin at the Queen's collarbone before the Queen says, "I might like that."

"She does," Regina says as she moves closer to Emma and presses a kiss on her cheek. She soon moves to kiss Emma's neck while her hand travels under Emma's tank top.

Emma soon finds out she has a hard time concentrating on kissing the Queen while Regina keeps kissing her and breathing on her neck. When Regina cups her breast through her bra, Emma completely loses her focus and moans against the Queen's chest.

"Take your clothes off," the Queen orders her, her voice stern even though she's underneath Emma.

Emma flicks her wrist nervously, not wanting to lose the contact with the other woman for a second, and her clothes disappear and she's left stark naked. There's a small "Oh" uttered behind her, and when she turns to look at Regina, she can see she she's as naked as Emma.

"Glad to see you have control of your magic during important situations," Regina says, slightly blushing as her bare chest rises and falls.

"I… didn't mean to do that," Emma confesses as she tries not to let her gaze drift downwards. She fails miserably, unable to tear her eyes away from Regina's hardened nipples, but then she looks her in the eyes again. "I guess I just wished for it when I did it, and…"

Regina's lips are on hers at once, and she can't remember what she was about to say. Her right hand comes to rest on the Queen's bra-clad breast whereas her left hand slides tentatively from Regina's hip towards her torso and onto her bare chest. A moan escapes the other woman when Emma starts using her thumb to play with her nipple, and she can't help but to smirk into the kiss.

After a while, Emma can feel the Queen's hips start to buck underneath her. A hand snakes past her thigh, and she realizes the Queen is touching herself. The thought makes wetness pool between her legs. She breaks the kiss to take a look at the Queen whose eyes are glued on Emma and Regina and whose hand is moving inside her panties.

Emma sucks in a breath at the sight. She takes another look at Regina who nods before turning back to the Queen.

"Can I lend you a hand?" she asks. Regina behind her lets out a laugh while the Queen rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," the Queen says and pulls her own hand away and flicks her wrist so that her panties and bra are gone, too.

Emma goes silent at the sight in front of her. She never expected to be in this kind of situation with Regina, and now there are two of them in her bed, one of them lying naked under her and absent-mindedly cupping her own breast.

"I've…" _never done this before,_ she wants to say, but she thinks it's clear because of the conversation they had earlier. Suddenly, Regina's kissing her bare shoulder and reaching for her hand. She guides it tentatively to the Queen's thigh before letting it go, and then Emma's fingers are touching the wetness between the Queen's legs.

Emma runs her fingers slowly through the other woman's folds, her fingers becoming slick as she plays with the Queen's labia and watches her reaction. The Queen has her lip between her teeth, something Emma has never seen her do. Despite the strong makeup and evilqueenesque hairdo, she looks almost vulnerable like this.

"Please," the Queen whispers.

Emma pushes her index finger inside the Queen and is amazed by how she feels around her finger. She moves it, twisting and pumping before pulling it out, which earns an angry grunt from the Queen who's now propped up on her elbows.

"Don't you dare tease me," the Queen threatens.

"She'd actually like it, probably, but maybe not right now," Regina whispers in Emma's ear between neck kisses.

"Oh, yeah?" Emma responds, dozens of images of Regina begging for Emma to touch her filling her head.

"Yes," Regina replies.

"I honestly will take matters into my own hands if you don't do something right now," the Queen says.

Emma gives her a sweet smile and instantly plunges two fingers inside her. The Queen falls back down, her mouth forming a small O when Emma starts curling her fingers. The woman's hips rise and fall to match her ministrations, and before long, Emma starts searching for the Queen's clit with her other hand.

She's never done this to another person, but she follows the Queen's reactions and starts rubbing circles on the Queen's clit when the other woman screams, "There!"

After a while, the Queen's breaths grow uneven and her hips start jerking more than before. Emma can feel the other woman's inner walls starting to clench around her fingers as she keeps pumping and flicking until the Queen moans and pants, her chest heaving as she reaches a climax.

"Em-ma," leaves her lips, and Emma is enthralled by the sound as well as the sight in front of her. The Queen's eyes are closed, her breathing evening as she comes down from her high.

Meanwhile, Regina continues kissing Emma's neck and Emma is so aroused she can hardly stand it anymore. Unsure what to ask for, she turns to Regina and brings one arm behind her neck and pulls her closer into a kiss. Regina answers with enthusiasm, and the two of them soon fall on the bed together next to the Queen in a tangle of limbs.

Regina straddles Emma as she kisses her neck and draws her hands over Emma's torso and arms. Emma's breath catches in her throat when Regina brings her hands to Emma's breasts, slowly palming them as she gets up to look Emma in the eye.

She can't remember being this aroused ever before. Regina's touches and her weight on top of her make Emma overwhelmed, the ache between her legs growing until her hips start rising and searching for friction in their own volition. She closes her eyes as she concentrates on the sensation Regina's hands on her breasts are causing and wonders if Regina is going to move her hands down soon. The thought excites her.

She's about to ask Regina how much longer she's going to tease her when she feels it: there's another set of hands on her legs. They slide from her calves to her knees and then make their way up her inner thigh, towards the apex of her legs. The soft yet determined touch makes Emma's breath catch in her throat, and she soon tries to spread her legs a bit under Regina's weight, hoping that the other set of hands continue their journey where she aches to be touched.

The hands leave her thighs all too soon instead. When she opens her eyes, she can see the Queen's naked form flush against Regina's back, her hands traveling up and down Regina's sides. The sight turns her on even more, and she's pretty sure her arousal has completely ruined her bedspread already.

She watches the hands that were on her thighs move up from Regina's sides to cup her breasts. Regina looks uncertain, her hands completely still on Emma's chest, whereas the Queen flashes Emma a mischievous smirk behind Regina's back before she brings her mouth to Regina's neck. An uncontrolled whine leaves Regina's mouth when the Queen sucks at the skin of her neck, and Emma feels an intense need to touch Regina, too - to bring her hands and mouth on this side of the beautiful woman who by some miracle loves her.

Her hands find their way to Regina's thighs without her paying any attention to it. She squeezes Regina's ass and pulls the other woman closer, drawing another moan from her as she keeps palming her behind. The brunette has started to grind against Emma's hips and stomach, and suddenly Emma can feel wetness drip on her skin. It feels wonderful; Regina's soaked.

Regina opens her eyes and looks at her with questioning eyes. Emma simply nods, although she's unsure what's about to happen. The next thing she knows, Regina cocks her head when the Queen's mouth leaves her neck, and suddenly they're kissing each other, the Queen's hands on Regina's breasts and Regina's hips grinding against Emma's.

Emma can't quite believe this is actually happening to her - there are two versions of Regina Mills kissing each other in front of her while one of them is grinding her pelvis against her naked stomach. She just made the Queen come using her hands (hands she'd like to find more use for), and by the looks of things, this night is far from over.

Something inside her snaps, and she refuses to lie down as the other two have sex right in front of her. Despite her inexperience, she still wants to be on top of things. She pushes herself up, which causes Regina to stumble backwards and almost push down the Queen who manages to regain her balance and stay on her knees. Regina looks confused and the Queen expectant as Emma gets on her knees too and crushes her lips against Regina's. The kiss is a lot firmer than the ones the two of them have shared before, lips parting and tugging and teeth nipping as they try to stay upright on the bed.

Emma soon guides Regina down on her back, her lips and hands never leaving her skin. Touching Regina's naked skin feels wonderful; it's warm and smooth, and when Emma brings her hand to Regina's chest, she can feel the other woman's heart pounding. Emma moves her hand to Regina's breast to tug a nipple, and Regina moans into their kiss and brings her hands to Emma's hair to pull her closer.

She's up in all fours, one of Regina's legs between hers, when the Queen brings her hand back to Emma's back and starts stroking it. It seems innocent enough at first, but then her hand travels down to squeeze her ass before pushing Emma's thigh forward. Her knee is instantly met with the wetness at the apex of Regina's legs.

"Emma," Regina yelps before she pulls Emma's hair again and pushes her tongue into Emma's mouth.

"I felt like you needed a little push," the Queen asserts, and Emma can _hear_ a self-satisfied smirk on her lips.

Emma won't answer the Queen, not when she's so busy meeting Regina's tongue with her own. Her hand that isn't holding her upright roams all over Regina's body, her sides, her stomach, and her breasts, before she finally dips it lower and cups Regina's cunt. A guttural moan leaves Regina, and Emma revels in the sensation of the sounds the other woman makes and how completely _soaked_ she is for _her_. Her palm is wet, slick in Regina's juices, as she tentatively moves her hand against Regina's folds.

"Harder," Regina whines when she breaks the kiss.

Emma does as she's told, her hand pushing harder against Regina. She watches Regina's face as she's touching her and she's amazed by the mixture of deep emotion and pure want in front of her.

"Emma," Regina pants, her breath coming out in irregular puffs against Emma's face. "I need you inside me."

She doesn't need to be told twice. She pushes her index finger inside Regina, the same warmth from before greeting her, although this is somewhat different when Regina's tender gaze is meeting hers as she slowly curls her finger and draws another "oh" from Regina.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels a hand on her ass. She turns her head and is met with the sight of the Queen palming her behind and looking at her with a hungry gaze. _Oh, God._

She keeps pumping her finger inside Regina, but she knows her attention is now elsewhere, anticipation building up as the Queen's fingers ghost over her ass cheeks, graze her anus, and finally move down to stroke her labia. Emma is so wet. She knows it; she can't remember when she's last been this aroused. (Probably never if she's being completely honest.) A whine leaves her before she has a chance to suppress it, and she's moving her hips to gain some sort of friction from the Queen's fingers.

"You're so eager," the Queen almost hums as her fingers stroke Emma's labia majora. "I bet no man you've been with has ever made you feel like this. Not even close."

Emma can barely suppress a moan. No one ever has made her feel this way, and she's fairly certain no one else ever will. She's never felt the kind of pull she feels for Regina, and for a long time, she wondered what that was. She subconsciously tried to deny it, but now that she's here, touching Regina while she's on all fours in front of the Queen, she can't deny anything anymore. She's where she wants to be.

"Fuck," is all that leaves her mouth. Regina's hand comes to stroke her cheek as the Queen continues her torturously slow movements on her labia. She's surprised her limbs are still carrying her at all.

"Sure, although that's not quite the answer I was looking for," the Queen says, her voice so smug that despite her arousal, Emma rolls her eyes. "Has anyone ever made you feel like we do?"

"No," she admits.

"I thought so," the Queen responds.

The next thing Emma knows, there's a breath ghosting over her cunt and the Queen is licking all over her slit. She can't suppress a moan anymore; the Queen's warm tongue is merciless against her, lapping, flicking, and finally plunging inside her.

Regina keeps looking at her with amazed eyes and pulls her down into a kiss. Emma can barely concentrate on kissing Regina, but the other woman doesn't seem to mind as she pulls Emma's bottom lip between hers and gently bites it.

Soon, Regina's hand moves to Emma's and she pulls Emma's finger out. Emma feels embarrassed for a moment, realizing she's not doing a very good job at satisfying Regina when all she can concentrate on is the Queen's tongue plunging inside her, but her fears subside when Regina flashes her a coy smirk and sits up.

"I have an idea," Regina says before she presses another firm kiss on Emma's parted lips.

Before she can fully register what's happening, she's missing the warmth of the Queen's mouth against her folds. Regina smirks at her again as she pulls her up onto her knees and then starts pushing her down to sit, and _oh._ She's met with the Queen's mouth again, but now she's sitting on her face while Regina's looking at the two of them with a content smile on her lips. If this isn't the weirdest shit that's ever happened to her, she doesn't know what is.

Granted, a lot of weird shit has happened to her, but right now she feels like this just might take the cake.

"Some queening for the queen," Regina explains as she flashes her a mischievous smirk, and Emma simply cannot believe this is actually happening to her.

She tries to be careful not to sit on the Queen's face with all her weight so that she won't suffocate her, but the other woman seems to be okay, one of her hands palming Emma's ass and her tongue plunging inside her, twisting and curling like she's trying to taste every corner of Emma she can reach.

Meanwhile, Regina's pressing open-mouthed kisses all over Emma's torso: her clavicle, her breasts, her stomach, and then her breasts again. Her mouth stays on Emma's left breast and her right hand comes up to cup the right one, her index finger and thumb tweaking the nipple while her tongue and lips work on the left one. Regina licks Emma's areola and then flicks her nipple with the tip of her tongue, and Emma can barely think of anything else than Regina; Regina, whose head is bobbing right under her, her eyes closed and content humming leaving her mouth, and Regina, whose tongue is plunging so hard and fast inside her Emma didn't think it was possible.

As if this isn't enough, Regina's hand leaves Emma's breast and travels south where the Queen is working. Her fingers move onto her labia before she brings two of them on Emma's clit and brushes it. Then, she brushes it again. And again. Regina starts to rub her clit frantically as Emma keeps riding the Queen's tongue until she's finally pushed over the edge, her orgasm shaking her. Neither Regina nor the Queen stop their ministrations until Emma has stopped moaning, gasping, and moving her hips.

"Oh, God," she manages to breathe out, her chest heaving as she rises off from the Queen's face with Regina's assistance. She kisses Regina again, slowly yet passionately as they fall on the bed, Emma above Regina.

That's when she hears ragged breaths behind her and turns around to look at the Queen whose hair is a mess and whose hands are between her own legs, fingers plunging inside and flicking her clit. Emma's about to get up and go to the Queen's aid, but suddenly the Queen's back arches and a loud moan fills the room, which leaves no doubt to the fact that she just came the second time for the night.

The Queen is breathing heavily as she lazily rolls around on her stomach to look at Emma and Regina. She winks at them (both of them?) as she licks her fingers.

"Showoff," Regina mutters underneath Emma. "I can't believe you have come twice already, and I haven't had _one_ orgasm."

"We'll fix that," the Queen says as she gets up and crawls next to them. "You call me evil, but I happen to be in a generous mood tonight."

Emma can feel Regina's heart rate increase and her breath hitch at the Queen's words, and when she meets Regina's eyes, she can see that the uncertain look from earlier has turned into unabashed want. Regina's lips feel soft against hers when she kisses her again before pulling away and laying down next to her. She turns her gaze to the Queen and watches the woman's mouth and hands roam over Regina's torso and squeeze her breasts before she moves down, dropping kisses on Regina's stomach. When the Queen moves closer to the apex of Regina's legs, the other woman's hips buck from the bed in invitation, and when Emma turns her gaze to Regina's face, she can see the woman is biting her lip, her eyes on the ceiling and her breathing uneven.

For a moment, as crazy as it is, she feels like she's not needed anymore, but old habits die hard; even though Regina has confessed her love to her not too long ago, her issues won't go away overnight. The possibility that Regina could actually want her is so incomprehensible; she's the sexiest woman in Storybrooke (in all the world, to be honest, if Emma has a say in that), and she's here, naked in the same bed with Emma, who's… Well, Emma.

"Emma," Regina gasps, which pulls her from her thoughts quite quickly. "Stay with me."

Emma's eyes search Regina's, and she's once again met with so much adoration and love that her insecurities wash away for a moment.

"Yeah, of course," she responds and brings her lips to a lingering kiss on Regina's lips. Regina pulls her closer and moans into her mouth as one of her hands strokes Emma's back and pulls her back in. She's so overwhelmed by the entire scene, her hand traveling up and down Regina's side as Regina keeps gasping and moaning against her lips, that suddenly she can't think about anything else than how much she wants to go down and join the Queen in doing what she's doing. "I wanna taste you."

"Hmmmyess," leaves Regina's mouth, and it's so uncharacteristically inarticulate that it turns Emma on even more.

Regina brings her hand to Emma's shoulder and pushes her down where Emma is met with the sight of the Queen dragging her tongue along Regina's folds. A jolt of arousal hits Emma's core at the sight, but now's definitely not the time, because she just had the most intense orgasm of her life, and Regina still hasn't come all evening.

The Queen moves her attention from Regina to Emma, which earns a dissatisfied grunt from Regina. She brings her hand to Emma's neck, pulling her into a firm kiss with teeth and a hint of tongue, and suddenly Emma can taste Regina on her lips without even having gone down on her.

"I _cannot_ believe this," Regina snaps in frustration, and Emma is pulled back to reality. Her mouth should be completely elsewhere.

The Queen stays back as Emma lowers herself down between Regina's legs. She catches a whiff of Regina's arousal before she dips her head even lower, ready to get a real taste of Regina.

For a moment, she feels insecure since she's never done this before, but then she remembers this is _Regina_ (who's currently bucking her hips and spreading her legs wider) and she's definitely learned a thing or two this evening. Moreover, she can't get over how much she _wants_ this, so she swipes her tongue over the length of Regina's slit, and she's met with a tangy taste and an uncontrolled moan from Regina.

"Em-ma," Regina gasps as her hand comes to rest on Emma's hair again.

She moves her tongue against Regina's folds, exploring and savoring her taste until the Queen is next to her, asking her to make her some room. Emma mentally rolls her eyes, but she scoots a bit, and then they're both licking Regina. Their tongues brush against one another on occasion, but they concentrate on Regina's pleasure instead of their own.

Emma pushes the Queen away when she wants to push her tongue inside Regina, and well, the woman is sort of in the way. She hears the Queen mutter "Typical" as she makes way for Emma, but Emma can't be bothered to see what the other woman is doing as long as she can tongue Regina in peace for a while.

Regina's hips arch from the bed when Emma slides her tongue inside her. She keeps pushing inside and out, enjoying the feeling and the texture of Regina's slick cunt against her tongue. She can hear Regina make uncontrolled noises as she pulls her tongue out and replaces it with her index and middle fingers, curling them as Regina raises her hips to meet her ministrations.

She's starting to feel Regina is close, her moans and her walls slightly clenching a clear indication of that, so she uses her tongue to search out Regina's clit. It takes her a little while, and then she flicks and circles and _sucks_ , and Regina moans and is brought over the edge by Emma's fingers and mouth.

Emma pulls her fingers out when Regina's hips have stopped moving. As she sits up, she's met with the sight of Regina spread-legged in front of her, her chest heaving and her eyes closed, and the Queen laying next to her, well, masturbating. Again.

"You just can't get enough, huh?" Emma asks her. She's surprisingly unperturbed by the sight in front of her.

"Ne-aaaaaaaaah," the Queen says as she seems to reach yet another climax, her hips rising off the bed and her fingers on her clit moving frantically.

Emma moves to the Queen's side and presses her lips on hers. The woman's breaths are shallow and uneven, but she still responds to the kiss, her teeth nipping at Emma's bottom lip until Emma pulls away to look at her. She looks so incredibly happy for a moment, all the vindictiveness on her face gone as she smiles at Emma and tries to regain her breath.

"I love you," the Queen says. There's a smile on her face that reminds her so much of the other side of Regina until the woman adds, "I'm going to kill that pirate."

Right. That pirate. She should probably take care of that somehow before the Queen beats her to it.

"No, you won't," Regina says as she scoots closer to them, her thigh brushing Emma's. "That's not how we do things around here anymore, and you need to understand that. No bodies. No ripping out hearts and controlling people. Understood?"

The Queen scoffs as she sits up, disgust evident on her face. "No wonder we got nothing done before… How about a rat?"

"A rat?" Emma asks as she finally regains her speaking abilities. She should've probably responded to the second (or was it third?) confession of love this evening, but she feels like she can't go there yet. She's not quite ready to say it out loud, although she's certain about what she feels.

"I am going to turn him into the rat he is," the Queen says as she cocks an eyebrow and presses a kiss on Emma's lips. Her brow scrunches in thought. "A ridiculous purple rat."

"Why purple?" she asks, even though she should actually be prohibiting the Queen from doing such a thing in the first place.

"It's because of Henry's Pokémon game. She remembers playing it with him," Regina responds with an amused tone.

"Henry's game," the Queen scoffs as she rolls her eyes. "Sure."

"There's nothing wrong with playing Pokémon," Regina asserts, and Emma can't believe the turn their conversation has taken. "We can discuss that later. Just no killing. Understood?"

"Fine," the Queen agrees with another eye roll. "No killing for now."

"Good," Emma concludes. She can't get over the fact that the Queen would turn Hook into a _Pokémon_. So many absurd things have happened tonight that she half expects to wake up alone in her bed and that the whole thing was just an incredibly vivid dream.

She watches Regina pull some pillows from underneath Emma's bedspread and lay back against them. Regina looks so beautiful, her naked chest rising and falling and her short dark hair mussed from their earlier activities. She pats the spot next to her and flashes Emma a wide smile.

"Emma. Come here," she says, and Emma can only accept the invitation. She moves closer and scoots right next to Regina. The woman's skin feels warm as she wraps an arm over Emma's shoulders and presses a kiss on her cheek. Emma feels like she's going to blush again, the tenderness of the situation taking her by surprise.

The Queen looks at them questioningly for a moment. It's as if she's not sure if she's invited to the post-coital cuddling, but Emma smiles at her and extends her hand, which the Queen eventually takes. She pulls the woman to her other side, and the Queen instantly brings one of her hands to Emma's back and another one to her naked thigh. Her makeup is completely ruined, and several strands of her hair have fallen out of her hairdo, but she still seems incredibly content.

The past hour or two have been so intense that she hasn't fully even realized what has happened, but now that she's cuddling _two naked Reginas,_ realization starts dawning to her: she did it. She did all of it. She faced her feelings towards Regina, to all of Regina. She admitted how she felt towards women. She just let herself feel and do what she had on some level always wanted to do, and Regina more than reciprocated the feelings that she had been harboring for her for God knows how long.

"If only Snow White was here to see this," the Queen mutters as she presses a chaste kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Please. She loves me. She'd probably be happy," Regina retorts. "We are certainly a better option for Emma, and she knows it."

"We are, but I think a threesome like this would be a bit too much for her to take," the Queen says.

"Probably," Regina agrees, her tone amused. "Emma. What are you thinking?"

"Uhm," she responds. The talk about her mother has made her thoughts drift somewhere else. "I'm kinda afraid of how my parents would react, I guess. I feel like I'm not what they expected me to be anyway, and being with a princess instead of a prince would probably be wrong in their book."

Her insecurities go a long way. There haven't been many people in her life who have genuinely wanted her around just for _her_ , so she finds it incredibly hard to be something so drastically different from everyone's expectations. What if she told her parents how she felt about Regina and they didn't want her anymore? What if she would be worth less after that? The family she had called as hers as a child had sent her away just because they had had a biological child of their own. What would keep Snow and David from doing the same when Emma would come clean about her feelings and they had a perfect baby who didn't have the same issues? She wouldn't be the princess of a child they had always wanted. Were there even same-sex couples in the Enchanted Forest? She had seen none in Henry's book.

"I'm just really worried that if I come out to everyone, they won't want me around anymore," she finally says, her voice quiet. She can't bear to look at either Regina in the eye. She's never said this out loud. "Well, maybe Henry wouldn't mind. He has joked about us getting married more than once." He really has. Emma took it as joking that just happened to hit quite close to home, but maybe their observant son had seen something far before she had.

"Emma, no," Regina says, her tone surprisingly gentle. "Your parents wouldn't feel like that. Especially not your mother. Her best friend likes girls too, and Snow… loves love. I do believe your mother can be both hypocritical and naïve, but I don't see why she wouldn't want you to just be happy with the person of your choice. And Henry has made those jokes at me, too. I feel like he was trying to say something more, but he just tried to be subtle."

Regina's words feel surprisingly comforting. The fact that Regina (who knows Snow better than Emma in the long run) thinks the other woman would be fine even if Emma came out calms her down a bit. It's as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders and she can actually see a tiny possibility of this becoming more than a one-time thing.

Not that they'd be able to go back to what they were before this day anyway. Too much has happened. They have said and done too much to live in denial after this.

"I hate to admit it, but I honestly think Regina is right, which doesn't give me an excuse to go after your mother and teach her a lesson," the Queen adds, her tone light. "And if she were ever to hurt your feelings because of who you like, well, I'd just have to punish her."

"Honestly, could you just stop threatening Snow for two seconds?" Regina sighs. "It's getting old."

"I'm just trying to help," the Queen mutters as she starts drawing soothing circles on Emma's back.

"All I'm saying is," Regina starts, and Emma's eyes finally meet hers, "you should not stay with a man or anyone else just because it's expected of you."

"I think I have an idea of where your preferences lie, and it'd honestly be a huge loss if you'd pretend to be something you're not when you could have what you really want," the Queen adds.

She sighs. They're right. Why would she choose to be with someone else when she has the chance to be with Regina? She makes her feel cherished and alive and _so right_ , and that should be enough of a reason to be with her.

"Yeah, you're right," she quietly admits as she lays her head on Regina's shoulder. "Can we continue this tomorrow? I'm kinda exhausted."

"Of course," Regina says and presses a kiss on her forehead. "We can sleep now if you want to."

"Yeah," she agrees. Sleep sounds pretty good.

"And I won't kill anyone in the meantime, and I'll reconsider the rat thing," the Queen says. "Although he's basically asking for it. And so is the math teacher who gave Henry a C."

"No killing," Regina and Emma say in unison.

"Fine," the Queen grits and presses another kiss on Emma's lips. "No killing."

The Queen looks like she's thinking hard how to find a loophole in her promise, and Emma half expects someone to be the victim of the Queen's evil pranks after they've woken up. Perhaps the town will be full of purple rats or… Pokémon. The thought should make her upset, but she finds herself incredibly enamored instead.

"I love you," she says, unable to stop herself. She wanted to say it before, and she can't keep it in anymore.

The Queen's wide smile falters and her face is suddenly full of disbelief.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do," she reassures her. "Both of you," she adds as she turns her head to meet Regina's eyes. They are full of surprise too. "Or… all of you. This is confusing. You're Regina. Both of you. I love everything about you."

"I love you too," Regina and Queen say in unison, and they both try to kiss Emma, but fail and clunk their heads together in the process. "Ouch."

Regina is the first to break into laughter. It's beautiful; her wide grin turns into a chuckle and she just laughs and laughs and laughs. Emma and the Queen follow her soon, and Emma's not sure why she's even laughing at this point, but it's been a long day and the whole situation she's in is kind of ridiculous.

"I think I made a mistake," Regina confesses as she brushes off a tear she shed due to laughing so much.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks her.

"I... I think that if you can love the Evil Queen… Truly love her and all of what we are, then I shouldn't have been so hasty to get rid of her..."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" the Queen asks, her tone wary.

"This night made me realize that your absence has made me feel somewhat empty. It's hard to admit, but there was something missing while you were gone." Regina rolls her eyes and looks away. "I know I felt lighter, but it wasn't real. We are both, and everything we did took _us_ to this point. I would like to be whole again."

"Well, I do feel bad for you not getting much done when I'm not around to push you," the Queen admits and winks at Regina.

Suddenly, several things happen in a very short time. Emma's still sandwiched between the two sides of Regina when the Queen moves her hand from Emma's thigh to Regina's. They lace their fingers as Regina moves forward to kiss the Queen again, and then Emma is witnessing the opposite of what occurred on the rooftop: the two women are molding into one right in front of her, but this time the magic is accompanied with a flash of colorful light.

Emma closes her eyes because the light becomes too bright, and when she opens them, there's only one naked Regina in her bed. Her hair is a bit longer from before, but there is no makeup on her face and she seems just like she used to be.

"It worked," Regina whispers and brings her hands in front of her face to inspect them before moving them to her hair to measure the length of her locks. "Amazing. True Love's kiss."

"Yeah," is all that Emma can answer. "Wow."

"Speaking of kisses…" Regina starts, but instead of finishing her sentence, she surges forward and brings her lips to Emma's.

Her eyes close when Regina's lips meet hers. Kissing Regina when her two personas have merged feels even more right than kissing the different sides of her separately. Emma revels in the feeling of the firm touch of Regina's soft lips against hers as the other woman brings a hand to Emma's neck and pulls her closer. There might be a flash of bright light behind Emma's eyelids, or maybe she's imagining it, but it doesn't matter. She knows what she feels towards Regina is real and true, and no True Love's magic (or the lack of it) will ever change that.

"The rat situation won't be permanent," Regina mumbles between kisses, and Emma almost protests, but then Regina pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and plunges two fingers inside her, and she can do nothing more than arch her hips in response.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow," Emma says, gasping as Regina curls her fingers.

"Fine," Regina agrees.

Emma falls back on the pillows, her left hand clutching her duvet as their kisses turn more heated. Her right hand runs through Regina's hair as the other woman drifts downwards, her kisses moving from Emma's lips to her collarbone, breasts, and stomach, until her breath is ghosting over Emma's cunt. She knows she's soaked again by now; Regina just has this effect on her. She tilts her hips slightly to grant Regina's fingers better access, and she moans when the woman pushes a third finger inside her and stretches her just right.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asks her as she twists three fingers inside her. She presses a kiss on Emma's inner thigh and meets her eyes.

"Fuck," Emma breathes out. Regina looks so hot like this, smirking at her from between her legs as she wiggles her fingers torturously slowly. "Awesome."

"Articulate as always," Regina replies, and then her tongue is on Emma's clit.

Emma knows she's not gonna last long. The way Regina pushes and curls her fingers and the way her tongue flicks and circles Emma's clit is bound to bring Emma over the edge any second. She bucks her hips to meet Regina's ministrations, and as if the sight of Regina Mills bent down with her mouth between her legs isn't enough, the woman moves her wrist so she can tilt her head and meet Emma's eyes.

Regina looks at her as her tongue works relentlessly on her clit, and Emma can't hold it back anymore: she comes, moaning Regina's name and bucking her hips as the other woman sucks her clit. She's convinced no one can satisfy her like Regina; these two orgasms have been so intense that she's momentarily unsure why they haven't been doing this since the day they first met.

"Oh, my God," she gasps as Regina pulls her fingers out. She lets her head fall back against the pillows, her gaze on the ceiling as she tries to even her breath. That's a bit hard when Regina's still between her legs; Regina licks Emma's labia until Emma brings her hand to Regina's shoulder in an attempt to guide her up. "Come here."

"Hello." Regina smiles at her as she crawls up again and presses a kiss on her lips. She looks at Emma and strokes her cheek with a moist finger before adding, "I love you."

There's so much love and adoration in Regina's eyes that Emma wonders for the umpteenth time how she could've ever been blind enough not to notice it before. She brings her hand to Regina's chin and tilts it before meeting Regina's moist lips with her own. They taste like her, but she doesn't mind.

"I love you too. All of you," she responds after they break apart.

Regina flashes her a smile and brings her lips back to Emma's.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in May, but finished it only now. (I can’t believe I’m actually done.) I’ve actually tried to stay away from any EQ/Emma/Regina fics so I wouldn’t be influenced by others’ writing too much, but I was told some similarities arise in other threesome fics too (I found this out a few days ago when I talked with Jaye and Mari… Great minds think alike and all that).
> 
> Anyway, this turned out to be way more smutty than I expected, so I’m not really sure what to think lol. Let me know if you made it this far/liked the fic! (First time writing smut in present tense... Yikes.) You can find me on tumblr at [queenssaviour](http://queenssaviour.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [queenssavlour](https://twitter.com/QUEENSSAVlOUR)!


End file.
